Tsukimaru Koumorino
Tsukimaru Koumorino (コウモリノ月丸, Koumorino Tsukimaru) ''is an original character created by MercilessFate/Kamazoth on Da. Mostly for roleplay purposes. Background Little is know of Tsukimaru's history as he simply began living with his distant family one day. Neither Tsubame nor Ayame, his uncle and aunt, have cared to clarify why he's here. What he's told Kotori is that his father thinks he needs more discipline and a tighter family unit, so he was shipped in from Shimogakure. His arrogant attitute has caused him to clash with a lot of the others in the village, most notably Neji of the Hyuuga clan and Naruto. Personality Tsukimaru is proud and full of himself. His arrogance has caused him many unneeded battles which he often brags about later. He thinks Kotori and Masao are too uptight and too reserved but he greatly respects them for their patience whenever on the field. After the time skip, Tsukimaru has called down greatly and is borderline stoic in his mannerism, only showing his caring side to those that are trully close. Appearance He is often mocked for his girlish lips and soft hair, for which he would often fight and frequently have various bruises and cuts. He wears things that show off his tummy along with his tattooed clan symbol. He wraps his throat in a metal plate concealed by loose bandages in an attempt to keep his scream available and so others can't hinder this ability. Abilities Tsukimaru's strongest suit is his ninjutsu. He will nearly always use his chakra as a way to climb up on walls, ceilings, trees and anything else high enough and fight from there. His fighting style incorporates increadible flexibility and showy flips and twists. Kekkei Genkai 衝撃波の叫ぶ (Shōgekiha no sakebu; ''shock wave scream) The Koumorino have been a special breeding project for generations; Tsukimaru has inherited this scream. Tsukimaru is said to have great control over this ability as his father had insisted on early and constant training with it. Due to his new family's influence, Tsukimaru doesn't use it ofter, if at all. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Tsukimaru does very little during Part I, he is established as Kotori's cousin, Masao's training buddy and an ego-centric young man. Part II Tsukimaru is now a tough soldier. He is quiet and straight to the point, often rude in his manners but only due to his blunt nature. He has grown to respect his elders and even Naruto as well. He joins the war with the hope of protecting his beloved home. Trivia * Tsukimaru wears a protective metal plate wrapped around his throat and concealed by bandages. This makes it so no one can rob him of his scream during battle. * Tsukimaru is the only one in the family that refers to his family members by their first name rather than their last name. He claims it's too confusing to use the same name for them all. * He's shown bisexual tendencies. Category:DRAFT